¡Lo hiciste!
by Flames to Dust
Summary: En ocasiones no es tan sencillo lograr lo que uno quiere... ¡incluso cuándo lo consigues!


**¡Lo hiciste!**

La situación se encontraba algo al límite pero, a pesar de ello, aún podía ser controlada puesto que seguíamos hablando del Dr. Drakken. Esta feliz posibilidad se le esfumó a Kim cuando Shego tomó el control de la situación porque sabía que, por muy _genio_ malvado que pudiera ser Drakken, quien poseía una mente peligrosa, y sabía como utilizarla, esa era Shego.

Empezó logrando que Drakken pudiera huir con aquello que habían venido a buscar, colocando un 1 a su favor en el marcador, y todo porque había varios trabajadores aún en la fábrica y esta estaba preparada para volar por los aires usando el control remoto que estaba en manos de Shego.

Podía decirse que tenía guardado su as en la manga, si no fuera porque lo tuviera en la mano. Por supuesto que eso no le impedía el tener, realmente, ese as en la manga. Uno que no pertenecía a ninguna baraja. Bueno, a no ser que seas mayor de edad y puedas ponerle las manos encima a una de adultos porque… um, desviándose del tema.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de que liberes a esa gente, Shego?— le preguntó Kim muy seria, a diferencia de Shego que parecía estar pasando un buen rato.

—Um, no sabía qué podía elegir. En ese caso hay tantas posibilidades que no creo que tengamos tiempo para decirlas todas, princess.

—Elije una— el tono duro y seco de Kim parecía dar alas al de Shego. Parecía ser que le gustaba mucho tener la mano ganadora en su partida.

—Muy bien. Por ser tú elegiré algo sencillo, Kimmie— Shego empezó a ondear el control remoto hasta que lo detuvo apuntando directamente a Kim—. Un beso.

—¡¿Qué?— dijeron Ron y Kim al mismo tiempo.

—_¿Qué?_— repitió Rufus desde el bolsillo del pantalón de Ron.

—Por favor, solamente se trató de dos sencillas palabras en la que la mayor fue una de dos sílabas. Tal vez deberíais pasar más tiempo estudiando que combatiendo el crimen porque haría algo de bien para vuestra educación.

El recibir una lección de este tipo por parte de Shego lo hacía mucho más extraño de lo que ya lo era desde un principio.

—¿Un beso? Pues no me parece que pida demasiado, Kim. Podía ser peor. Podía haber pedido un millón de dólares y un helicóptero para que la llevase al aeropuerto en donde le estaría esperando un jet privado con órdenes de llevarla a un país de su propia elección…

—¿Ron?

—¿Si, Kim?

—Para.

—Ahora mismo, KP.

La atención de Kim regresó a la morena que le estaba sonriendo tal cual haría el gato que acaba de devorar al canario; y no se trataba de una sensación muy agradable, aunque, en cierto sentido, también lo era. Extraño, ¿verdad?

—¿Algún problema, Kimmie? No creo que deba recordarte que esa pobre gente no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo ya que, para ser sinceros, solamente tienen hasta que pierda la paciencia y pulse el botón.

—Ya, por eso mismo me sorprende tu petición, Shego. ¿A qué estás jugando?

—Me aburro— anunció Shego dando un exagerado bostezo antes de centrar toda su atención, junto a una diabólica sonrisa y un brillo de sus ojos verdes, hacia el control remoto mientras mantenía su índice derecho sobre el botón dando vueltas de manera amenazadora—. Tal vez unos _fuegos de artificio_ tamaño **M** puedan alegrarme el día.

—¡No, espera!

Shego dirigió su mirada directamente a los ojos esmeralda de Kim. Le encantaban aquellos ojos y, si no fuera por la sangría que resultaría, ya se los habría robado desde el primer momento en que sus caminos se cruzaron.

—¿Si?— preguntó Shego alargando exageradamente la i.

—No te preocupes por nada, Kim. Deja todo en manos de "El Ron"— Kim se dio una palmada en la frente mientras murmuraba algo parecido a "no, otra vez no" pero solamente para si misma— o, debería decir mejor, en los labios de… ¡Ah!

Un rayo verde, marca de la casa de Shego, impactó justamente en el lugar dónde estaría Ron de haber dado un solo paso.

—Mejor no des ni un paso más si no quieres pasar de Stoppable a Flammable— le advirtió Shego muy seriamente.

—¿Pero entonces cómo voy a poder darte el beso? Oh, a no ser que primero quieras unos cuantos besos voladores— y, sin esperar confirmación alguna, Ron empezó a lanzarle varios besos por el aire a Shego pero ella los _destruyó_ con sendos rayos de su energía—. ¡Hey, qué así no avanzamos nada! Cuidado, que ese último casi me da.

—Una pena. Pero, con un nuevo intento…

—Disculpadme pero, Shego, que no tenemos tiempo para esto.

—Eh, si, es cierto.

—Por lo que no deberías poner ningún impedimento para que te pueda dar el beso que… Oi,… espera,… cuidado,… eso estuvo muy cerca…

—Te he dicho que no te acercaras, ¿es qué no escuchas cuándo te están hablando?— le preguntó Shego pero Ron estaba atendiendo para otra cosa, que solamente él parecía encontrar interesante. Por suerte para él, Rufus se fijó en el peligro de Shego.

—_Detrás de ti._

—¿Qué? O, si, el beso.

Y una nueva salva de rayos detuvo el avance de Ron.

—Haber si te dejo las cosas claras, bufón. Yo no trato con colaboradores.

Las ruedas del cerebro de Ron captaron esas palabras y se movieron hasta su obvio significado. El que su mandíbula casi se le desencajase y los ojos por muy poco no se le salieron de las órbitas dejó claro que había comprendido lo que pretendía Shego.

—No te preocupes, Ron— le dijo Kim—. Yo me encargo de esto. Tú ve a liberar a esos trabajadores antes de que a Shego se le escape el dedo y pulse el botón.

—Pero si ella pidió… y tú te encargas… quiere decir que tú… y Shego…— Ron paseaba su atención de Kim a Shego como si fuera un partido de tenis—. La verdad es que preferiría quedarme aquí para verlo, KP— por supuesto que esto trajo una nueva lluvia de rayos por parte de Shego—. O, pensándolo mejor, voy a liberar a esos trabajadores.

—_Si, liberarlos_— estuvo de acuerdo Rufus asintiendo frenéticamente.

De esta manera, tan poco habitual, se quedaron Kim y Shego a solas y, mientras una parecía estar disfrutando de la situación, la otra parecía estar inmersa en sus propios pensamientos de una manera muy profunda.

—Te lo advierto, Kimmie. Nada de trucos o lo primero que haré será pulsar el botón y luego cobrarte los intereses— y la manera en que sus verdes ojos brillaron dejaban claro de qué manera lo haría.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Shego. Simplemente pensando en qué tipo de beso podría darte— la media sonrisa de Shego dejaba claro que no la engañaba en absoluto—. No me gustaría darte una fuerte impresión y que se te cayera el control y el botón se pulsara por accidente.

El rostro de Shego dejaba claro que no creía ni una de las palabras de Kim pero esta no se detuvo hasta que estuvo justo delante de ella. Uno incluso diría que a la distancia de un beso.

—Con cuidado, princess— le advirtió Shego llevando la mano con el control remoto a su espalda—. Nada de trucos.

Kim no pudo, ni quiso, evitar el rodar los ojos ante una nueva advertencia por parte de Shego.

—Nada de trucos— repitió Kim—. La verdad es que no pareces muy dispuesta al beso, Shego. Y eso considerando que fue idea tuya.

Claro que había sido idea suya. Y lo fue porque sabía que Kim no llegaría tan lejos como besarla incluso para lograr el tiempo para la liberación de inocentes.

—Una muy buena idea, ¿no te parece, Miss Priss?

Pero solamente fue el terminar de hablar, o tal vez fue que la interrumpieron, para que sus labios fueran cubiertos por los de Kim que solamente tuvo que alzar ligeramente el rostro para poder besar a Shego. Ciertamente Kim la cogió por sorpresa pero, temores a parte, ni soltó el control remoto ni, otra posibilidad, lo destrozó al cerrar la mano por dicha sorpresa. Simplemente se quedó allí sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que sus labios empezaron a responder al beso de Kim que, aprovechando el gesto de sorpresa por parte de Shego, le había metido la lengua y estaba en contacto con la de Shego. Parecía como si todas las partes de sus cuerpos se reconocieran porque sus lenguas entablaron combate al primer contacto.

Deslizando sus manos por la espalda y brazo de Shego, Kim dio terminado el beso al momento en que alcanzó el control remoto. Le había pedido un beso a cambio y eso mismo es lo que recibió.

—No big— dijo Kim dándole la espalda a una estupefacta Shego, que aún no parecía creerse lo que acababa de suceder, para sacar su kimmunicador y dirigirse a Wade—. Escanea este control remoto y encárgate de que la señal no pueda detonar nada para lo que esté preparada— le dijo antes de girar el kimmunicador para que Wade pudiera realizar lo que le había pedido.

—Un momento y… escáner completado, Kim. Ahora mismo me encargo del resto.

—Gracias, Wade— solamente fue el colgar la llamada para tener que agacharse justo a tiempo, al ver el reflejo de Shego en la pantalla del kimmunicador, y evitar el que le arrancase la cabeza con una de esas llamas verdes de sus manos—. ¡Hey, Shego! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¿Mi problema? Realmente tienes valor para preguntármelo, Kimmie. ¡**Tú **eres mi problema!

El rostro de Kim dejaba claro que no entendía de lo que le estaba hablando.

—¿Disculpa?— Kim esquivó un par de ataques más antes de rodar por el suelo y propulsarse con las manos para darle una fuerte patada doble que lanzó a Shego a una buena distancia de seguridad—. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que he hecho?

Por supuesto que no hay distancia de seguridad con alguien capaz de lanzar rayos de energía desde bastante distancia.

—**¡Me has besado!**— le gritó al tiempo que le lanzaba sus rayos de energía.

En el único momento de respiro que consiguió Kim adoptó una clásica postura con la mano en su cintura y una ceja enarcada para enfatizar lo obvio.

—I can do anything!— le replicó Kim con actitud despreocupada.

Esto provocó un nuevo lanzamiento de rayos por parte de Shego que Kim empezó a temer que tuviera que esquivarlos hasta que toda esta situación terminase, o sea que Ron y Wade liberasen a los trabajadores y se encargasen de los explosivos que se conectarían con el control remoto. Eso o podía tratar de calmar, y entender, a Shego.

—No debería recordarte qué fuiste tú la que pidió un beso, Shego.

Y, aunque se trataba de la verdad, sin posibilidad de error alguno, esto no hizo si no enfadar aún más a Shego.

—**¡Y me besaste!**

El rugido de Shego fue acompañado por el lanzamiento de una patada al rostro de Kim que esta esquivó al agacharse para luego, con un barrido, tumbar a Shego. Esta, a pesar de la pérdida de equilibrio logró apoyarse con la parte superior de la espalda y volver a la verticalidad con un único movimiento antes de lanzarse hacia Kim que aprovechó su inercia para lanzarla a lo lejos. Lamentablemente para ella, Shego la cogió de la muñeca llevándosela con ella y cayendo juntas al suelo.

—Ese fue tu propósito al pedir un beso, Shego. En verdad no entiendo tu problema.

—**¡QUÉ ME BESASTE!**

Vale, esto se estaba volviendo más absurdo de lo habitual, y peligroso porque los rayos de Shego cada vez se estaban volviendo más precisos. Y, por supuesto, como no tenía suficiente, tuvo que sonarle el kimmunicador.

—No el mejor momento, Wade.

—Solamente quería avisarte de que ese lugar ya no se vendrá abajo, Kim— en ese momento uno de los rayos de Shego pasó de refilón reflejándose en la pantalla de Wade—. A no ser que lo tiréis vosotras dos.

—Gracias, Wade— se despidió Kin cortando la comunicación—. ¿Has oído eso, Shego? Ese control remoto ya no te sirve para nada y puedo irme cuando quiera.

Pero, a pesar de sus propias palabras, Kin siguió allí esquivando los ataques de Shego hasta que se percató de que esto, a no ser que se les cayera el lugar encima, no iba a terminar nunca. Por eso tomó una decisión algo, digamos, radical.

Se quedó de pie y sin moverse dispuesta a encajar el golpe de Shego. Por supuesto que, para no estropear semejante momento, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas y evitar el cerrar los ojos cuando aquel puño llameante de color verde se acercó a una altísima velocidad directa, no a dejarle un ojo morado, si no a arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo.

Para su sorpresa, porque lo fue y mucho, Shego detuvo su golpe apenas a la distancia de su meñique estirado. Kim pudo soltar el aliento que estuvo aguantando sin darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Por qué te quedaste ahí parada? Por muy poco no te destrocé la cara, Kimmie.

—Algo por lo que te estoy agradecida, Shego. Y, ahora que nos hemos calmado, todo lo posible, podrías decirme a qué vino tan exagerada reacción por haber cumplido tu petición de besarte.

Kim pudo ver el esfuerzo de Shego por no lanzarse nuevamente a por su piel como también la lucha interna por confesar los motivos de su reacción. Cuando desaparecieron las llamas de las manos de Shego supo que había logrado una pequeña victoria. Ahora lo que necesitaba era una aclaración sobre este asunto.

—Porque me besaste— volvió a repetir Shego pero, en esta ocasión, apartando la mirada de Kim. Esto fue algo que la cogió por sorpresa dado que Shego no era del tipo tímido.

—Pero tú me lo pidiste. Eso es lo que no entiendo. Si eso es lo que querías…— la mente de Kim, a su ritmo, finalmente logró encajar las piezas de manera correcta. _La verdad, sería más sencillo si vinieran numeradas_—. Oh, ya entiendo.

Y fue ese tono malicioso, dado que era un tono de voz que no se correspondía con alguien como Kim, lo que logró que Shego se volviera nuevamente hacia la pelirroja que, a juego con ese tono de voz, llevaba una media sonrisa de la que la propia Shego estaría orgullosa.

—¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

¿Eran nervios lo que mostraba su voz? ¿Y por qué retrocedía el mismo número de pasos con los que Kim se le acercaba?

—Todo, Shego. Bueno, todo referido a este asunto puesto que no soy tan soberbia para creer que lo sé todo— tal vez demasiado tiempo junto a Ron, o los gemelos, o sus padres. Era su vida, ¿qué podía hacer si no vivirla?

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando y no tengo tiempo para jugar a las charadas, pumpkin. Así que ya nos veremos.

Pero cualquier intento por escaparse fue frustrado por Kim al colocar sus manos a ambos lados de los costados de Shego. ¿Y cuándo fue que apareció una pared a su espalda? Atrapada. Así era como estaba Shego cuando se dio cuenta de su actual situación.

—Veamos si entendí esto correctamente. Tú viniste pidiendo un beso de mi parte para así entregarme el control remoto y poder salvar el día pero, una vez te he dado ese beso, tú me atacas en plan balístico, precisamente, porque te besé— aquí dejó unos segundos para permitir una intervención, que no vino, por parte de Shego. Así que continuó con su explicación—. Entonces el problema de todo este asunto es que te besé.

—¡Exacto, lo hiciste, Kimmie!

—Y tú no querías que lo hiciera…

—No, si, no… no quería.

—… como algo para ayudar a salvar a esas personas— siguió ignorando la interrupción por parte de Shego. La cual quedó boquiabierta ante la revelación de Kim.

—No, no sé de lo que estás habland… ¡Te equivocas!— soltó Shego lamentablemente.

—No, no me equivoco, Shego. Si que querías un beso de mi parte pero querías que te lo diera por mi propia elección y sin nada más que tú y yo en él. Nada de tener que besarte como un medio para salvar la situación… que tú misma provocaste, Shego.

—No, no sabes de lo que estás hablando.

Pero la sonrisa de Kim, y los nervios de Shego, dejaban claro que si lo hacía.

—Un beso como este.

Lo que fuera a decir Shego, o a protestar, fue cortado cuando los labios de Kim cubrieron los suyos y, aprovechando que los tenía entreabiertos, lo profundizó iniciando un combate contra la lengua de Shego que esta no hizo nada por impedir y si a realizar. Las manos de Kim abandonaron su lugar en la pared para apoyarse sobre el cuerpo de Shego ascendiendo lentamente por él, y arrancándole un gemido ahogado en su propia boca, cuando pasó por encima de sus pechos. Pero Kim no se detuvo en ellos, bueno, tal vez un ratito, pero continuó hasta que entrelazó sus manos al cuello de Shego apoyando una mano sobre su nuca para mantenerla bien sujeta y no se le ocurriera dar por terminado el beso.

Claro que siempre existen otras posibilidades.

—¡Hey, Kim! Ya hemos liberado a los trabajadores. Trabajo completado, y envuelto para regalo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?— le preguntó Ron mientras corría hasta el último lugar en donde vio que estaba Kim.

—Besando a Shego— le respondió separándose de los labios de la susodicha.

—¿Aún? A este paso necesitarás cacao labial…— justo antes de que pudiera meter la cabeza y echar un vistazo, un par de rayos verdes le aconsejaron que era una muy mala idea—. Um, ¿Bueno Nacho?

—Para celebrarlo— aunque no aclaró lo que ella celebraría.

—Si, para eso también. Muy bien, KP. Nosotros nos vamos adelantando pero no tardes mucho porque los tacos y nacos desaparecen rápidamente a estas horas.

—_Desaparecen en nuestros estómagos._

Las dos muchachas se quedaron en silencio escuchando como los pasos de Ron desaparecían en la distancia hasta que no hubo ni rastro de su presencia en el lugar. Entonces volvieron su atención la una a la otra de manera que ambas miradas esmeralda se encontraron.

—Bueno… no hay rehenes, ni tampoco una inminente explosión aguardando a reventar el día. Solamente tú y yo aquí juntas y a solas, Shego.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer ahora, Kimmie, robarme más besos?— le preguntó con ese tono mordaz tan característico de Shego y que a Kim le encantaba. Nada mejor que una batalla dialectal con Shego aunque, ahora mismo, había descubierto que si había algo mejor.

—Yo soy de los buenos, Shego. Por lo que no hago eso de _robar_— le respondió Kim con tono inocente.

—Cierto, eso es lo mío.

Y Shego le robó un beso a Kim aunque, ¿puede llamarse robo si ella se lo dejó robar sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia?

—  
**END**or**FIN  
**—

Un pequeño one-shot con la pareja KiGo como protagonista. Si, me gusta la interactuación de Kim y Shego lo suficiente para escribir fics de temática Kigo ;P  
Además que es mucho más interesante que la oficial con el bufón...

Está claro que, aunque quiera un beso por su parte, eso de que la bese como parte de una misión no le parece tan glamoroso como ocurre en las películas, por lo menos para Shego, ya que pervierte la propia naturaleza del beso.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
